Not Expected
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Victor hasn't cared much for his birthday in years. He always treated as another day and relaxed with his best friend Makkachin, that is until Yuri Katsuki entered his life.


Not Expected

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Victor rolled over in his bed to find it empty. When did that happen? He could have sworn he fell asleep with Yuri cuddling in his arms. Patting the bed he confirmed he was completely alone. Where could he have gone? Forcing himself to sit up he noticed even Makkachin wasn't with him. Maybe Yuri had taken him out? Sliding his feet off the bed and onto the floor he slid his slippers on and stretched before he stood up. Yawning, he made his way out of the bedroom to notice the house sounded quiet. Maybe he was getting dressed already? Knocking on Yuri's bedroom door he slid it open a bit to see it empty. He must be downstairs then. Thinking about it he couldn't remember the last time Yuri woke up before him. Coming downstairs he was getting a little worried when everything was quiet, where was everyone? Usually he saw a guest or a family member, he knew he saw someone when he walked around.

"Yuri?" Nervous, he stepped into the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki working on something. Hearing his voice they both looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Viktor. Yuri left a note for you." Pointing to the side counter he went to see what it said. Maybe he had gone for a jog, that wouldn't be totally surprising. "Oh Viktor, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you both as well." Opening the note it said to meet him at ice castle when he was free.

"Would you like breakfast hun?"

Shaking his head he thanked her for the offer and turned around to get dressed so he could meet Yuri. He didn't think they had talked about holding practice today. He knew Yuri had a holiday today and wanted to spend it with his family, what had changed? Running upstairs he debated normal clothes or sweats. Why was he questioning this? He was going to ice castle that meant practice and practice needed comfy clothes he could move in. Grabbing his chosen pants he stopped hearing his phone go off, seeing Yuri's number he quickly went to answer it as he tried to remember where his favorite shirt was.

"Victor, are you up?"  
"Morning Yuri. I am getting dressed now. I'll be there in a few."  
"So you saw my note?"

"Yea. But, I thought we weren't meeting today."

"There is something I want to show you." Hearing the excitement in Yuri's voice and Makkachin bark in the background he changed his mind on what he had planned to wear and grabbed a nice sweater and his favorite pair of pants. Not too fancy, but not sweats, and they were comfortable. Tying his shoes he threw his coat on and headed to ice castle.

Running up the stairs he came through the front doors and stopped as he saw Yuri standing in front of the counter with a giant smile on his face. Makkachin sat beside him with his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Morning Victor."

"Good morning Yuri. You left the house early today. Is everything alright?" Walking up to him he wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly. His heart became so happy when the other was in his arms. Feeling him pull away Victor couldn't stop the frown that was forming.

"I told you I wanted to show you something." Taking his hand, he had him walk through the side doors to the rink. They stopped as they saw Yuuko and her family cheer "Happy Birthday!" As they threw confetti in front of them.

"Wa…what is this?" Victor knew his mouth was hanging open. He thought he told Yuri not to make a big deal out of today for him.  
"Happy Birthday Victor!" Yuri wrapped his arms around him. "I know you told me you didn't really want to do anything but birthdays are a big deal for us. We love celebrating them and well…if it wasn't for today…then well…you wouldn't be in my life."

Seeing the blush forming on Yuri's cheeks Victor lifted his chin to kiss him in thanks. He may have told him not to worry about this but that didn't mean he wasn't going to thank him. "You are too cute Yuri." Looking over at the others he thanked them with a bright smile on his face. This was unexpected but it made his heart warm and fluttering. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually celebrated his birthday. Usually he just got a call from Yakov; and Yurio had called him once or twice. When he turned twenty-one they had had a small little thing but that was the last he remembered.

"Victor?" Feeling Victor hug Yuri tightly again he noticed he was crying. "Is something wrong?"  
Pulling away he wiped his eyes and smiled. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm okay. Just surprised is all." Moving away he thanked the others for doing this as well. The banner and decorations were cute, he didn't think anyone had ever done so much for him.

By noon Victor wasn't able to stop laughing. This day was amazing so far, he didn't think anything he did from this point on would ever be enough to show his gratitude to them.

"Victor, look at this. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to show you something." Seeing Yuri take to the ice Victor stood at the barrier and watched in wonderment. His fiancée was too cute. Watching him skate to a new piece he was in awe it had come so far. They had just finished their last one not all that long ago. Unable to hold back his love for the ice and his partner he grabbed the skates Yuuko was holding out for him and quickly slipped them on. Going to him he put his arms around Yuri to join him. "You like it so far?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"Yuuko helped me with it."

"When did you start this?"  
"This morning." Looking up at Victor he skated around him in a spin.

"All this in a few hours? You are so talented."

"I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. You don't have to tell me why you didn't want to celebrate today. But, I wanted you to never forget it's still a day to remember." Coming closer to the other Yuri lifted their joined hands to kiss the ring on Victor's finger.

Victor came into the springs around two thinking he could spend the rest of the day relaxing in bed with his dog and partner only to see Yuri's parents were celebrating Christmas. Helping them with what he could he didn't know what to do when he was handed a small package.

"Merry Christmas hun." Taking it from them he opened it out of respect, he was glad he bought them a little something the other day when he was shopping.

"Tha…Thank you so much. This means a lot." Holding a little box he stared at a key. He could tell right away it was a key to this place.

"We know you are planning a few things but we wanted you to know that we will always have a place for you here."

Hugging them both he didn't know how to thank them. When he first entered Yuri's life he didn't expect anything like this. He had dropped everything to come here and instead of losing everything he gained a family. Letting them go he saw Yuri staring at him with a happy smile on his face, he was so adorable.

Finally in bed he pulled Yuri on top of him to cuddle.

"I am going to say you had a good day." Yuri asked laughing as he laid on top of Victor. "I don't know why you hated today before but I'm glad to see this year was different for you."

"One day I will tell you why but I don't want to deal with now. At this moment I want to lay here and enjoy this day with you."

"You've had me all day." Laughing, Yuri curled up around him better.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a better gift." He had never really celebrated Christmas in Russia before so he didn't worry about doing much for it. He only remembered when he had gone out the other day and saw something small Yuri might like.

"Victor, you gave me an amazing year. And waking up to you every morning is pretty awesome too."  
"My my, you've become so bold with me. I am so proud." Smirking, he lifted Yuri's chin to kiss him. He could never get enough of those lips. "I've been thinking though, about us, and about what I said before, while we were in Barcelona."  
"Oh?" Nervous, Yuri sat up a bit to look into Victor's eyes better.

"I was thinking. What do you say about us getting married sooner than you winning a gold?"

"Vi…what? You want to…"  
"We don't have to, if you're not comfortable with that idea. I just. I've been thinking and well. I love you Yuri Katsuki and I would love to enter the next season with you as my husband. If you'll allow me."

"Ye….yes. Let's do it. Let's get married."

Pulling Yuri close again he let their lips join as their legs intertwined. "God I love you," Victor whispered, "Merry Christmas."

"Happy Birthday Victor."

0o0o0o

I had to do something for my precious baby and his birthday! This holiday was pretty decent and seeing all the fanart and love made it better. I had to do something special for it too.

~Femalefighter~


End file.
